Lacking Self Control
by CoveredPurple
Summary: Ever since Astrid fell for Hiccup she has figured out she has no self control around him. With Hiccup learning how to become Chief could this be a problem. Will the neighbouring villages have girls after him she has to compete with? Rated M for chapters past the first, will get smutty and lemon scented. (It will take until chapter 2 for everything to come together making sense)
1. Chapter 1

**~I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of the characters~**

**Please review and the story will come together in the second chapter as I know this ones is a bit everywhere. Thanks and Enjoy **

He hasn't yet figured out why everybody he walks past stares at him but most of the time he forgets the huge black dragon walking behind him. And that he has Berks most amazing axe fighter of his generation as a girlfriend.

After Hiccup had woken up from the coma he had been put in after battling the Green Death everyone seemed fairly normal with riding dragons and keeping them as rather large pets, some people still didn't accept the idea of beasts that had caused so much destruction in years before becoming instantly accepted. Those people also seemed fairly confused by the best female fighter in Berk of that age was with this talking fishbone, yes he had saved the village but they couldn't get why she seemed so mad about him.

Toothless looked at Hiccup a few times to figure out where they were going and why they were not flying but then his tail swished past and he realised his leather tail had broken so he guessed they must be going to fix it.

"Hey, Hiccup where you going?" Tuffnut shouts in Hiccups direction which snaps him out of his confusion with staring bystanders.

"Probably to go find Astrid so they can make out and stuff." Snoutlout replies in a huff getting a sharp skinny elbow to the ribs from Ruffnut. "Ow!"

_He is so jealous _Hiccup thought to himself laughing a little. "Oh, hey guys. I was just going to fix this." Holding up the prosthetic dragon tail fin. Fishlegs nods in approval then all the guys seem to be staring at something just passed Hiccup and then scatter making him nervous for the thing approaching behind them. The nerves subside when he feels small arms rap around his slowly developing chest.

"Have you been eating?" Astrid asks making Hiccup turn round to attempt a scowl that quickly fails earning him small chuckles from both Astrid and Toothless.

"Y-yeah, I-I thought I might have grown a bit." He responds while kicking the gravel under him and shrugging.

"Come over later, we need to talk." Astrid untangles her arms, waves at toothless then runs in the direction of her house leaving hiccup worried and even more confused.

Look you're going to have to stay—arg—still, Toothless stop!" Hiccup shouts holding on to his tail trying to secure the newly fixed fin. Why was wrestling with a dragons tail so hard?

Gobber hobbles in with an abnormally big axe and plonks it next to the struggling boy.

"Need'a hand boy?" Hiccup replies by shaking his head but looking like he wanted to say yes. As the dragon tail flies past him knocking some tools off the wall Gobber grabs it letting Hiccup secure the fin.

"Erm, thanks Gobber." Gobber nods trying not to laugh at Hiccup scratching the back of his neck as he knows he only does that when he is nervous or when he didn't want to look like a talking fishbone.

"Its a'ight lad. Ye need some bigger arms!" Gobber picks up his arm and wobbles it and Hiccup pulls it away looking embarrassed. "Don't ye have a girl to be gettin' to? Or can she not handle all'a this man?" Gobber chuckles pushing him and his dragon out of the door watching them fly off into the dark sky.

Astrid lays on her bed playing with a tunic Hiccup had given her to keep her warm one night. She wondered why she hadn't yet returned it but when she bought it to her face she remembered why as she could smell him—_Wait—_she thought pulling it from her face—_I shouldn't be swooning like a girl over his tunic, I am a Viking! A...girl Viking? _Then brought the tunic to her face once again got out of her usual armoured clothing, got in the tunic and drifted off into a light sleep.

—THUD—"Huh?" Astrid awakens to what is definitely a dragon landing then "_HEY get off my good foot! I need tha—Toothless stop!_" she runs over to her bedroom window remembering she only had his tunic on so runs back and quickly puts on her black leggings.

"Nice." Hiccup says in a strangely over confident voice complimenting her choice of shirt and climbing onto her bed to join her after taking his flying gear off.

Astrid snuggles into his neck once again starting questioning her Viking-ness when her head is pulled up to his by his hand so there lips meet.

What Hiccup had thought would be a small hello kiss turned out to be a rather long heated make out session that made them both flustered so when they finally pulled apart for more than air Astrid could see the affects of what kissing does to Hiccup.

His face was blushing a mad red colour, his hair was all over the place and her eyes began to trail down his chest to see if something lower was affected but she knew she would end up blushing like him. "Im sorry, I didn't mean—' Hiccup cuts her off and pulls her on top of his lap to continue. Its normally Hiccup that apologises but when he acts all over confident like this she can't help but go mad for him.

Their hands searched for any exposed skin they could find scratching and grasping for more it all seemed so frantic and desperate. Astrid pulled away for air and began to pull at his tunic exposing his chest that had the faintest of muscles appearing. They tumbled around her bed until they were both down to underwear and realised what they had subconsciously done.

Astrid returns to her normally composed self. "Maybe we should leave it at that for tonight? I have my axe tournament tomorrow. But if I win I can think of a few ways to celebrate" She whispers into his ear running her hands down his back making him shiver and almost sending him over the edge.

"Fine. B-but don't stop me so quickly tomorrow" He replies pulling on his clothes shyly. He hesitantly kisses her on the forehead and jumps out of her window.

Astrid looks after them as they fly off thinking to herself about what just happened. Still fairly out of breath from her loss of control she pulls her old blanket over her and as soon as her head hits her pillow she is in a deep sleep. -

**~Thanks for reading, more to come soon to make it make more sense~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast update, if this is okay please let me know in the reviews and thanks to the people that are following and favourite the story**

**Enjoyyy**

* * *

"I forgot to tell you what you actually came over for yesterday." Astrid whispers to Hiccup making him raise an eyebrow vaguely remembering her saying something like that yesterday.

"W-what was it?" He replies feeling more nervous than he originally was. Just then Stoick turns to face them after spending a long time talking to the elder.

"Not long now Astrid. We are just figuring out some last minute odds and ends" He bellows. Astrid nods, grabs her axe and pulls Hiccup away to her 'preparation room' (a small side room of the arena) so she can compose herself before the Great Berk Axe Competition.

"Can you tell me no—" Hiccup starts to talk but is cut off by Astrids rather desperate kiss. It's almost as if her feelings come through in her kisses. They continue to kiss for a few moments then she pulls away.

"I am never nervous for this. I do this every year for Odins sake, so why now?" She says throwing her hands up in frustration forgetting to tell him what she needed to.

"I-is it me? I can leave if y-you like?" Hiccup starts to walk to the door when Astrid runs and leaps in front of him.

"Don't even think about it. Now kiss my axe for good luck. Then you can leave." She says with a giggle shoving the rounded blade to his face making him whimper a little. He kisses it and leaves.

"_How does he do that?_" She thinks to herself. "_Why am I so desperate to touch him. I can't ever let this show or I will be nothing but a silly little hormonal girl to him." _

* * *

"Yaaaaaaay! I won again." Astrid shouts skipping around her bedroom. "_Hmmm I have a good idea."_ She thinks.

Hiccup stands her still and puts one hand under her chin pulling her face up to his. "Yeah you did great...throwing axes...and stuff." He says wearily and lightly kissing her on her forehead.

She throws her arms around his neck and smiles mischievously. That smile is enough to drive Hiccup to insanity and back. "Can we continue last night?" She says gliding her hands down his back.

"Only for a little while, my dad is training me up for when him and most other important people go to wherever the other village is to teach them about the safety of dragons or something."

"I can work with that."

* * *

"Daaddd." Why did we have to do this todayyy." Hiccup moans at his dad.

"Why son? Doing something important?" Stoick asks giving him a disapproving look.

"Erm...No I just wanted some time with Astrid—" He starts then is interrupted by his father.

"Oh I see now. Son you and Astrid will soon get to the stage where you will start to want to explore a little... Ehem...Explore each other—" Hiccup cuts him off.

"Dad noo I am not having this conversation with you. I know enough from the rubbish I hear from the older women here I don't need it from you too Dad." He says covering his ears walking out of their house to find toothless and flies away.

* * *

After flying with toothless for a bit he takes him home then hears a "_HEYY HICCUPPP!"_ When he turns around to figure out who called him, he can see the guys walking towards him so he walks towards them hinting to go somewhere other than his house.

"Hey Hiccup I gotta ask you something." Snoutlout says leaning on Hiccup almost making his metal foot seize up.

"Go for it?" He replied wriggling out of Snoutlouts arm and goes to stand next to Tuffnut.

"Have you had sex with her yet?" He asks earning a shocked look from Fishlegs. "I mean, has anyone noticed the way she looks at him. From that look you can tell they have or they will soon cos she looks like she wants it bad." Hiccup just waits to see where this conversation is actually going, turning red at the thought of Astrid '_wanting it bad_'.

"Hey, not cool man you just called her a slut. She could beat your ass! But yeah Hiccup why does she look at you like that?" Tuffnut also asks looking confused.

"Erm...I-I guess she just likes me or something? I never really noticed." He replies then catching on to what Snoutlout said. "Hey screw you she isn't a slut!"

"Okay moving on, she looks impatient though I've seen you two make out." Tuffnut admits wearily.

"How?!" Hiccup is turning redder as the conversation unfolds. Could she really want him that bad he wondered? "_Control you self Hiccup." _He told himself sternly.

"She lives right by me my front rooms window looks into hers, it's a fair distance but Ruffnut told me to look one night and all I could see was you pushed up against the window with her going mad on your face."

"Nice work Hiccup, did you do anything?" Snoutlout asks wiggling his eyebrows. Hiccup smacks him upside his face which leaves his hand throbbing. "OW FUUUU—calm Snoutlout calmmm. What the Hel was that for?!"

"Just shut up, if things happen I might tell you. But only if you shut your face and keep it shut." Hiccup waves bye to Tuffnut and Fishlegs and walks back to his house hoping his father wasn't in to continue their previous conversations...He really didn't need that right now.

* * *

Hiccup lays down on his bed and lets his mind wander to the guys questions earlier. **"****_I mean, has anyone noticed the way she looks at him." "_**_Hmm maybe they are right maybe I just haven't seen it—"_

_"_Hey dragon boy." Astrid says through his thoughts.

"OH GODS!? Where did you come from?!" Sitting up quickly and panting a little Hiccup looks at Astrid to find the mischievous look from earlier on her face. "_Did they mean that look?" _He begins to blush but is stopped by her response.

"The window." She gestures towards the open window then climbs over him to straddle his lap, pushes him back to lay down and kisses him more deeply than she probably had ever kissed her Viking before.

They continued kissing and locked like this only to break for air. Their hands desperate and everywhere and they once again ended up in just underwear. Astrid sat up and moved down his legs after noticing Hiccup moving weirdly because she was sitting on a delicate area.

"Thank you." He breathes into her ear and pulls her back to his lips but he is surprised when her lips touch his neck and moves down to his chest. Suddenly feeling too submissive he grabs her shoulders and flips them so he is hovering over her and begins to kiss her neck and moves down like she did.

He lips reach the each of her breast bindings and he stops suddenly. "Not tonight." He whispers almost evilly as he now knows she doesn't just want him she _needs _him. He goes back up her neck and under her jaw.

She whimpers and moans into his ear making him as crazy as she felt and pushes him over the edge when she whispers "Please. It's what I wanted to tell you. Please. Take me."

He had never heard his warrior sound this way before it was so—but was stopped in his thoughts as her wandering hands went to his waist and pulled him down to lay next to her.

"I need you." She whispered then out of nowhere collapsed into sleep.

* * *

**This chapter was a little rushed but just let me know if its alright so I can improve next chapter**

**Thanks to Jayfrost24 and wayfm14 for reviewing :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update time, sorry it took longer than the last, school work gets in the way... **

**Review what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

_"Hiccup...I love you...But I can't control myself around you." She says almost innocently, tucking her hair behind her ear._

_"It's okay Astrid. I know." Hiccup replies pushing her down gently on to her bed._

_"Can I do something?" She asks shrugging. _

_"S-sure?" Hiccup says wearily watching her arms move down and grip the waistband of her underwear._

_"N-no Astrid, d-don't... I don't want you to regret this..." He stutters, stopping her arms with his hands._

_"Hiccup please." He loosens his grip and she lets one had go up to his face and comfort his cheek then returns both to the waistband and takes them off..._

_"Astrid?"_

_"Wha—"_

"Astrid." Astrid drifts into consciousness hearing Hiccups voice.

"Astrid wake up."

"Wha—who?" Astrid stutters, snapping her eyes open.

"Sorry you were crushing...er..." Hiccup looks down making Astrids eyes follow.

"OH crap sorry I'll move over." Astrid replies blushing because of what she was actually crushing. "What did I say last night before I started sleeping?"

"Errrm..." Hiccup beings to talk unable to finish knowing he would choke.

"Seriously, what did I say?" Astrid demands with her best try of a stern look.

-_KNOCK KNOCK-_ "Hiccup you're late I need ye at the forge"

"Coming Gobber." Hiccup shouts at the door. "Astrid you may want to hide..."

Astrid runs into a closet next to Hiccups bed still half naked and the front door swings open with a silhouette of Gobber in the door. In such a small village rumours spread like dragons fire, it would make it to their parents in no time.

"C-coming Gobber, I'll meet you there." Hiccup says nervously flitting around grabbing things after securing his metal foot. "Bye Astrid." He whispers as he rushes past the closet and runs out the door.

"Oh gods, my dads going to be so pissed." She whispers to herself sliding down the edge of the closet putting her hands over her face.

* * *

After being in the forge all day, when he finally leaves, Hiccup is greeted by some rather unwanted company.

"Heyyyyy! Hiccupppp."

"Oh gods no." Hiccup sighs turning around to see Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snoutlout waving at him.

"Guess who we saw sneaking out of your house earlier." Ruffnut says elbowing Hiccup in the ribs and wiggling her eyebrows.

"What was Astrid doing in your house man?" Tuffnut asks pushing his sister away but getting a shove back from her when she recovered.

"You fucked her didn't you dude. Congrats for joining the mens manly man world!" Snoutlout shouts grinning at Hiccup who was still rubbing his chest where Ruffnut prodded it.

"Noo shhh! No, I didn't. S-she just fell asleep at mine." Hiccup replies earning suspicious looks.

"Hey wait a minute, you two dorks aren't even in the 'mens manly man' world. Stupid virgins." Ruffnut chuckles. "Hiccup will join the club before you two will."

Just then Astrid appears from the distance and joins them. "Hey Ruffnut." She says patting her on the back.

"Hey, Astrid what did you do last night?" Snoutlout asks with Ruffnut and Tuffnut giggling.

Astrid shoots killer looks at him then looks at Hiccup as if she was asking for help. "I was at Hiccups...Why?"

"Oh nothing I just wondered if you two had banged, Hiccup won't tell us. We just wanna know details." Snoutlout instantly regrets his rambling when Astrid punches his arm a lot harder than she would Hiccups. "OW—Astrid what was that for?"

"For being a pervy douche, com'on Hiccup lets go to my room." She says in her most intimidating sexy voice she could manage, grabs Hiccups arm and walks in the direction of her house leaving Hiccup confused and the others gawking at them all thinking "_Hiccups gettin' it_"

* * *

When arriving at Astrids house the two soon figured out they were alone as her parents had gone to a 'Mead party' as they had put it.

As soon as the front door was closed they flew up to her room and onto the bed. They seemed to do this a lot but this times kiss was different. There was so much more desperation and heat to it, they both felt on fire with something.

Astrid felt relieved that Hiccup was kissing her back with the same amount of force instead of holding back just in case she didn't want him but that was ridiculous.

"Astrid..." Hiccup breathed breaking away from her face. "Whatever you want to do...D-do it...J-just tell me if you might regret it so we can stop..."

"I will never regret it." She replies and slides her hands under his tunic over his chest and slowly appearing muscles.

After a few minutes of more kissing and stripping they are once again down to the same situation as the last few weeks. "_So..close.."_ They simultaneously think, looking at each other sheepishly. Astrid one edge of her bed and Hiccup on the other practically blushing his cheeks off.

"I am fine Hiccup..." Knowing his thoughts from his facial expression.

"So you said anything is fine right?" Hiccup asks suddenly sounding more confident than he had ever sounded in this kind of situation. He was remembering the amount of times she had said his name in her dreams, and about the look she gave him. He knew she wanted this more than he did and he wants it way more than he lets on.

Astrid looks up into Hiccups eyes seeing a strange sexy stare she had never seen him make before feeling a strange fire from a lower area. He had turned her on so many times without him even meaning to that she now craved his touch, throwing all self control out of the window. "Anything." She said making it as sexy as she could.

Hiccup stopped thinking into what was happening and let his need to touch every part of her take over him. He kept this feeling hidden most times but now he had no reason to.

He pulled himself up on one arm and grabs Astrid by the waist to pull himself over her leaving her sprawled out under him. He kissed from under her ear, along her jaw and down her neck making her moan and squirm at his every touch. He continued down her chest and down her smooth pale stomach, now using his arms to move himself down her bed he balances over her thighs and stops for a moment.

"Hiccup...please...more." She breaths unable to make more of a sentence. She couldn't understand why he had hidden this confident sex side for so long...She loved it.

He sat between her legs and lifted one up, kissing along her thigh and up to her lower stomach again and back down to the other thigh making Astrids back arch a little. He kisses his way back up her chest and along her neck again, making her back arch more and creating more moans. "_If she sounds like this from me just kissing her body..I wonder what she would be like with other things..hmm."_

He continues to kiss her neck and moves his hand to between her thighs rubbing gently on the damp fabric. Astrid jolts and tries to tuck her face in Hiccups hair grabbing handfuls trying to control herself but failing as she lets out another moan. Hiccups teasing is getting torturous to her now so she releases his hair to grab his hand to hint she needed more than that.

"Please...Please..." She whispers. From this he gets the hint and slowly moves his over and pushes the fabric aside to move his fingers over her making her squirm even more. She juts her hips out a little hinting some more and with that he slides one finger up and down then enters her curling his finger slightly, which sends waves of madness through Astrid making her scream and close her eyes.

"_How is just this..." _Hiccup thinks while moving his finger in and out getting another scream from Astrid _"_..._make her this crazy?"_ He instantly imagines his finger being something else and nearly moans at the thought of it all making him move faster and thinks of using his thumb to help him a bit higher up.

"OH FU—GODS! How... are... you... doing that?!" Astrid shouts but barely from her unstable breathing.

This continued for a few more minutes until Hiccup stopped from hearing what sounded like her front door slam. But there they were both almost naked with Astrid panting and moaning still wanting _so_ much more.

"SHIT Astrid put something on your parents are home." Hiccup tries to shout without letting anyone hear pulling the bed cover made of furs over the both of them

"Astriddd we are home my little Viking!"

* * *

**Thanks to all the people who have read this and reviewed and even favourited this story  
Means a lot to me :D  
Will update soon as!**


End file.
